The Slytherin Out Cast
by tristar3149
Summary: My take on a girl that goes to school with James, Lupin, Lily, Peter, Severus, Sirius.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the charater, J.K. Rowling dose.
1. Whats in a name

What is in a Name?

What is in a name that sends bad people to cower in fear or vice versa? Why was there a young girl standing in the hospital wing screaming her head off? It was as if she just did not see her father go down to a man that was as bad as they could get in that time and space in the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. Why was she here at all its not like she lived there or nothing, but wait she did live there on the weekends that she and her mother went to see her father every weekend if her mother did not go then it was just her.

It happened to be one of the weekends that it was her and her mother. It was the middle of the night went she walked into the wing to see why her father was yelling and fighting with a man that was twice as big. It confused her, that in her small years of five that she witnessed the beginning of a man that would latter be known as the wizard that feared Dumbledore.

Running down the hall as fast as her little legs could carry her she went to the one place that she could think of and that was her father's room where her mother was at. Opening the door she grabbed her mothers hand and took off.

"Mum, dad is gone." Angelique said as she and her mother was going down the stairs and almost to the great doors that lead to the outside.

McGonagall stopped them and asked what all the noise was about.

"Hospital wing, dad dead." Angel said as she went out the door.

Minerva raced to the hospital wing and saw that the defense against the Dark Arts teacher was dead and then went to the office of Albus Dumbledore who was on his way there.

"Albus, The last member of her line is gone." She said to him.

"No, the last of her line ran out the door with a bunch of men behind them." He said back.

Upon reaching the streets of Hogmeade they went strait for the house that was their home, but was cut off by a man that was standing at the front of the gate.

"Go and hide, I will come and look for you." Her mother said to the frightened girl. Angel took off as she heard her mother started to ream off spells and other things.

Angel went into the Hogs Head Inn and waited for her mother to get her; the keeper came and asked why she was all alone. Angel did not say a word even though she knew who it was and who he was connected to.

"Sorry sir, but I am waiting for my mother to come and pick me up. Father is gone and we must leave." Said Angel.

The Inn keep nodded his head and stayed with Angel until her mother showed up. "Thank you, Al for staying with her. Tell him that we will be at my family's residence." Grace said to the man in front of her.

They left Hogmeade that night and never came back to it.


	2. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Six years later

In the early morning Angel got up and went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror only to see an eleven year old girl staring back at her. Brushing her long black hair and then pulling it up into a ponytail that she had seen girls wear in the muggle town, she washed up and started down stairs to the kitchen as the smell of food being cooked. She said hello to different family members as she went into the kitchen.

"What do you want this morning?" Her mother asked.

"The usual mom, nothing special." Angel said as there was a tapping on the window.

Angel got up and went to the window and opened it up to let the owl in. Grabbing the letter that was in its beak so it could eat a little bit of bacon and drink some water. Angel looked at the letter as it held a seal of the school that she knew about.

"Mum, I have been accepted into Hogwarts and this is the list that I need for school." Angel said as she passed the letter to her mother to read.

Angel started to eat her breakfast as her mothers eyes started to tear up. "Well let's make it a day of it, we will go to Diagon Ally and get your things. Go on and get dressed we will side by side apperate there." Olivia said to her daughter.

Not waiting any longer Angel raced up the stairs and into her bedroom got dressed and was downstairs before any one knew.

Olivia grabbed her daughter and turned on the spot they landed in the back of the Leaky Cauldron where a huge man was tapping on the stones in front of him.

"Hagrid!" Olivia said to the man.

"Oh, hey there Olivia, how have you been doing? Is this your daughter Angel?" He asked.

"Yes Hagrid this is Angel and she was accepted into Hogwarts this year." Olivia said back as the whole was getting bigger by the minuet.

"Well I'so pose that I will be seeing you in September then, good talking to you Olivia." Hagrid said as he left them on the street.

They went there separate ways as the woman went into shop after shop to get the things that they needed. As they exited out of the potions shop Olivia saw an old friend and went to her, as Angel went to the boy that was standing in front of the Quidditch shop looking into the window at the new brooms that was being sold.

"It is a good day to see one of the few school chums Eileen Prince or should I say Mrs. Snape." Olivia said to the woman that was standing looking at her.

Even though they were in different houses they still remained as friends.

"Yes it has been a long time Olivia how have you been doing?" Eileen asked.

"Could have been better, you know the day to day stuff. It looks like you could be doing better. So Mr. Snape acting like and animal once again. When are you going to get away from him Eileen?" Was said as the conversation was lost on the two children.

"Hello, my name is Angel Cobblestone; the woman talking to yours is my mother. What is your name?" Angel asked.

"My name is Severus Snape, where do you think you will be placed at?" He asked.

"I don't know, anywhere the hat puts me in at. You going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Angel asked.

"Not this year, maybe next year." Severus said as he was looking around for some one.

Angel noticing this looked around also for the mystery person and then asked. "Who are you looking for?"

"A friend, Lily Evans she will be starting the same time we do this year." He said back to her.

"Well that is cool; I guess I will be seeing you and her on the train. Nice to meet you Severus Snape." Angel said.

"Just Severus will be fine. Nice to meet you also." He said as he noticed the two women coming towards them.

"Angel I want you to meet my friend, Mrs. Eileen Snape." Olivia said to her daughter. Who curtsied to the other woman.

"This is Angel? She is pretty young girl and brought up proper also." Eileen said to the girl as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Snape, I was talking to your son." Angel said to the woman.

"Little Sev, is eleven years old now? I do feel old." Olivia said as his face turned to a bright shade of red.

They left to go into different stores that was open. Angel and her mother went into the store front that was Olivander's wands to get her first wand.

"Olivia Cobblestone, seven and half inches willow with unicorn hair, springy great foe charms. What can I do for you?" He said as his eye's creped Angel out to no end.

"It is time for Angel to get her wand for school." Olivia said back. The tape was out and was measuring Angel. After it was done Mr. Olivander came to the desk with a bunch of wands.

"I see she is the last of that line, come girl try this one out, give it a wave." He said as Angel grabbed it and waved it. In the back of the old man there was a huge gaping hole. Mr. Olivander grabbed the one out of her and gave her another one instead to try and she did and the same result happened.

He handed her one and instantly there was warmth in her hand and a light showed through her hand as she gave it a wave and birds flew out of the end of it.

"Well, it seems that this wand was made for her. Ten and half inches, yew with a very special raven feather, subtle great for anything that may come your way Angel. I need 20 galleons please." He said as he wrapped the wand up into the box and in paper.

Olivia paid for the wand. "Angel, please wait for me outside. I have to talk to Mr. Olivander for a minuet." She asked as the girl went outside.

"Olivander, Albus told me that you have his wand, I need to take it to Gringotts and put it into the vault." She said.

"Yes, I do have it, hang on and I will get it for you." He said and disappeared and came back holding the wand like it was priceless.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she grabbed it and then left. Angel and her mother went back to the bank and put it into the vault. Coming out they went towards the Leaky Cauldron and ordered something to eat.

They ate well and was back outside and turned on the spot. Upon landing in the yard by the house which was dark and quiet even for this late of the hour.

"Lumas" Olivia said and went into the house only to see that everyone that was there was dead.

Olivia walked around to various parts of the house to see that every one was dead by the same curse that had killed her husband six years ago.

Just as she got back to where her daughter was at there was a flash of red and a phoenix in mid air. It held a paper that was for her.

(Dear Olivia,

I know what you see is bad, but please come to Godric's Hollow and stay at the homestead. You will be safe for now.

From Albus Dumbledore)

"Pack up every thing that you can get. We are leaving to another place." Olivia said to her daughter as they went to pack the things that they needed. Her mother shrunk everything and put them into the bag. They went back to the yard and turned. Landing in front of an enormous house there was a man standing in front of it.

"Albus, it is nice to see you." Olivia said and shook his hand.

"Olivia, as it is the same for me also. Let's get in side. We have a lot to talk about." He said and ushered them into the home that he grew up in.

"I think you should stay here Olivia and as for Angel she should come to Hogwarts early. You know her safety is important." He said to her.

"But Albus, she is safe with me too. I really do not want her to leave just yet, but if you think it is the best then she will go." Olivia said to him.

"Olivia, there are circumstances that must be met. I know you can provide her protection, but not as good as we can give her right now. It is only a week before the term starts." He said.

"Oh all right, then. Angel do you still have everything that you need for school?" She said.

"Yes mamma." Angel said back as she was still standing next to the door.

"Well, you know professor Dumbledore and you are going to school early." Olivia said.

"All right then. I am ready to go. Mum, I will be all right." Angel said as she was ready to leave.

"Olivia, Minerva will stop by this week to see if everything is going well and to see if the supplies are kept up. I will also send a house elf to help clean this place up also." Albus said as he took Angel's hand and lead her off into the garden.

They also turned on the spot and before she knew it she was in Hogmeade. They walked in silence up to the school. She made a gasp as she came closer to the school, she had forgotten how big it was.

"It is big is it not? I know you have not been here in a long time and some memories might start to come back, but you are safe here." Albus said to her as they went into the hall and she was lead off the dinning hall ate and then was shown where her quarters we until the sorting was to be done.


End file.
